


Lost bond

by yamabestboy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamabestboy/pseuds/yamabestboy
Summary: Darkness won over Red eyes so the monsters brought Joey with the hope of save him.Sometimes the ending for some is the beginning of others.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler & Red Eyes Black Dragon
Kudos: 1





	1. Calling

\- Ugh... - he feels like his head was heavy.

Someone shook his shoulder.

He opens his eyes - What's up? - a blurred image of a person was looking at him.

\- Are you okay? - a soft male voice asked him.

His sight became more clearer and he could see worried blue eyes.

Joey's eyes get big - Kaiba! - he quickly sat on the bed - What are you doing here? - he points out at the young CEO - and why are you dressing like that? - and directed his look to the tunic white who was wearing Kaiba.

Kaiba put his index finger on the cheek, placing the rest of them flexed on the chin - Mmmm... - he was with a thoughtful expression before he laughed.

\- What's so funny?! - Joey growled.

Kaiba cleared his throat - Now what nonsense did you think you do to end here? - his voice sounds cheerful meanwhile he was smiling.

Joey looked at him strange - I don't know - he saw at everywhere. He wasn't in the hotel room. They were surrounded by rock walls, with an only window, and he was sitting in a mattress in the middle of the room

Kaiba extended his hand - Sometimes you are too naive for you good - and he giggles.

Joey was shocked "What happened to him? Where is his arrogance? Is really him?" he questioned meanwhile he saw how the guy help him to stand up.

The supposed Kaiba guide him to the next room where it's a waterhole - He's already awake - he shout to the water.

\- Oh, thank goodness! - a female voice sounds inside the water and suddenly the floor tremble and the figure of a woman rises from the water.

\- Dark magician girl! - Joey fell to the ground.

\- It's been a while Joey! - she under her hat.

\- This thing it become more weird as time goes by - he scratched his head.

Dark magician girl descend to the where they were standing - Sorry for brought you by... unconventional methods - she winked - but we need your help. Red eyes black dragon is in danger! -

\- Red eyes?! What happened to him?! - he quickly stand up.

Dark magician girl takes out her rod, pointing out to the waterhole and making reflects in the water a image of a place in rubbles and in the distance the black dragon destroying the monsters who were attacking him.

\- For a while Red eyes was isolated himself from all the monsters - Kaiba commented.

\- We thought that he needed his time to be alone - Dark magician girl continued - but we started to worry because he was evaded us and before we could asked him what was the reason, he suddenly become aggressive and he started to attack to anyone who comes near him - she explained with a sad looking.

Kaiba nodded with comprehension - We entered in his mind, through managing his attacks, but the only thing I could see was darkness - he looks at Joey - we came to the conclusion that he's being possessed by Zorc or a evil entity -

Joey was shocked - Zorc?! Isn't it supposed to have been eliminated by Atem? - he asked.

Dark magician girl shook her head - As long as there is evil in the hearts of the people it will stay alive - she clarified.

Kaiba opened his right palm - Of course it will never have its the same influence as before but it still has its way to get through the heart of someones - he added - especially if they can control dark powers -

\- Like Red eyes - Joey complemented and Kaiba nodded. - Still, I can't understand why did you bring me. If it refers to Zorc, why didn't just bring Yugi or Atem? - he asked.

Dark magician girl looked him in the eyes with a serious expression - We're going to do that if there's no salvation for Red eyes. The gods aren't merciful to the ones who hurt their chosen ones - she said dryly.

Joey was terrified.

Imagine the scenario where his friend is being eliminated by a god, it made him sweat with nervousness.

Kaiba put a hand in his shoulder, taking him out of the trance - Don't worry ... Wheeler. It doesn't like we have only a plan. Red eyes is your buddy, right? - he asked and Joey nodded - That bond between you and Red eyes it's the key to save him. That's the reason why we brought you! - he said with determination.

\- Kaiba... - Joey was speechless.

\- That's right! We need you to get through his heart and snapping him out of the darkness's control! - Dark magician girl commented. She giving him a necklace with a ruby - It's the only thing we found in all that darkness. Dark magician infused him with power so you can transport you to his mind every time you touch a part of his body - she said and Joey hide the necklace behind his shirt.

Then the building start trembling, surprising them.

\- That's impossible! - Dark magician girl put a incredulous face - He's supposed to be battle with Dark magician...! - she puts her hand in her mouth at realizing something.

One of the walls was smashed by a flare revealing the figure of a person in black armor. A helmet covered his face but they could perceive sharpener hazel eyes observing them.

\- It seems like our efforts wasn't in vain - Kaiba commented and in the distance, with the movement of his right hand, he throws away the helmet of the soldier.

A beautiful woman was behind the helmet; her long, dark blond hair was sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck.

\- The last time I see you, you couldn't even able to transform into a human form - Kaiba said with the eyes more open.

The woman smirked - Are you surprised, Blue eyes? Thanks to you intervention I could remember how our lifes were miserable - she extended her hands, paralyzing Dark magician girl and Joey.

Blue eyes raised a eyebrow - What do you mean? -

The woman walk a few steps - Be born with the unfair destiny of being mistreated, and died tragically by our condition of saviors - she looked away - ... I still can't comprehend how you can dress with such pride the body of your hangman - her teeth gashed.

Blue eyes closed his eyes - It's true - he admitted - "If I had been stronger I would haven't end the way I did", "If I had known how to control myself I could have save people from the disgrace", "If I had been braver..." those are some of the thoughts that I always keep in mind - he sought the gaze of the woman - but, learning through the eyes of the priest, I started to believe in the possibility to surpass ourselves even after the death - he raised a fist, releasing Dark magician and Joey from the paralysis - Dark magician girl, you know what to do - Blue eyes said getting in guard.

\- Yes! - she quickly approached to Joey.

A red aura surrounded the woman - Stop now! - she throws black spheres to them.  
Blue eyes blocked the attack throwing white spheres, creating a deep fog.

In the meantime, Joey was trying to holding the breath after all that exposition. Dark magician was holding him, creating a magic barrier.

When the fog dissappears the room lit up.

A white aura surrounded the figure of the young CEO and in an instant it became lightly smaller and the figure of a teenager of short deep blue hair show - with the body of the adorable son of the blue eyes I can use all of my capacity - Blue eyes said proudly - Now Red eyes, we can proceed the fight that we left the last time - he smiled - you can fight with your all because I'm going to do so - his hair start to elevated as the light increases in the place.

The woman started to elevated her hair as well, showing an increasing in her darkness but something make her stop. She turn around, seeing how Dark magician girl was behind her.

\- Teehe - Dark magician girl stuck her tongue. 

The woman redirect her gaze to the other dragon just to get a light shot that illuminates all the temple.

\- Good luck Joey - Dark magician girl said contemplating the destroyed building. 

To be continued... 

  
**Welcome to the section of specifications!**  
* I described the dragons conform of their appearance. That's why Red eyes is referred as male and later as a female and Blue eyes is referred as male for the moment.   
The next chapter will be in the next few days (I hope so)


	2. Travesy

His ears buzzed. He open the eyes and there was nothing. Everything was darker.  
Fortunately, when he touches his eyes he can sense his eyelids moving.  
He breathed again, relieved. After being nearly killed by a white blast he feels more saved in this "hollow" place.  
He deep breath and it makes a echo. A light went on in his head.

\- Hey! - he scream and it makes a echo.

He turn to the left - Hey! - and it makes a echo.

\- Hey! - he screams to the right and it makes a echo.

He screams upwards - Hey! - and it makes a echo.

\- Hey! - he screams downwards and the echo sounds in a different way.

"Now how can I move to there?"

He started kicking with his legs and he feels like his body was in horizontal position. He made strokes and he feels like he moved forward.

"The shame I happened with Tristan in the pool was worth it"

\- Hey! - he screams again to get his bearings. After a few kicking and strokes he could swimming directed downward.

For Joey it feels like a eternity swimming through the empty space. Even with the apparent emptiness of the place he felt that he was sweating.

Ironically, his mind was entertaining him with a coconut song and the review of the recent events.

"Wait a minute..." he started to swim slow, stopping his mental song and review at realizing something "Blue eyes tricked me!" he opens his mouth "It was too good to be true!" then an image of the actual Kaiba mocking him for having fall on the trap of his dragon appears in his mind.

That image made him wrinkled his face.

\- Urgh! - he moaned and it's makes a strong echo.

"I don't need to stop, I need to get some answers from that dragon" he swam more furiously when he saw a little point of light.

'It's a koko fruit'  
"Its a koko fruit"  
'Of the koko tree'  
"Of the koko tree"  
'From the koko nut family'  
"Yayaya"

He was nearly to the light. Now he can perceive that it was a white flame.

With a few foots to the flame he extend his arm, bringing close the mysterious thing to his chest.

\- I catch you! - he hugs the flame, covering with his hands and legs, and it's started to shine.

"Again?" he closes his eyes and the light absorb him.

When he opens his eyes, he was in a big white room surrounded by columns.

Joey realized that now he was frozen.

Unable of released and talk, his gaze fell in the center where there was a statue of blue eyes white dragon, where a kneeling man of white hair with a blue eyes cane was praying to the statue.

The man stand up - Come in, please - he asked and two guards dressing with decoration of blue eyes who was holding a little kid with a brown rope entering to the room with a couple dressing the same clothes as the kid.

The woman fell to her kneels - Please forgive him his life. He isn't a bad child - then she start crying.

The priest turn around - Released the child - he ordered to the guards and they brought down the boy.

The child stood scared looking to the priest with his yellow eyes.

\- Don't be afraid. We aren't going to hurt you - he look at the kid with kindness - If you want, you can go with your parents - he said softly.

The kid runs to hug his dad, crying. The man took him to his arms and he approached to the priest.

\- When did he begin to present the changes in his eyes and hair? - the priest asked.

\- Not a long time ago, sir. When he was practice in master his KA is when the black dragon appears - the man answered.

\- We don't know what our son do to obtain such a black dragon as his KA - he teared up a bit.

The priest saw him with empathy - Certainly in these years the darkness is increasing significantly in the world, but we have to understand that the darkness is born from the suffering and hate of the human heart. If we attack the darkness with more pain we aren't helping in fight for a better world - he helped the woman to stand up.

Then he proceeds to raise the cane to the Blue eyes statue - I feel like this child is entrusted to make his own way through the darkness - and a light from the dragon statue directs to the man and the child - if his convictions are directed towards good, he will became a savior, the white dragon for the people who were absorb by the evil - the body of the child absorbs the light.

The time stopped and he can move again.

\- What are you doing in a place where it doesn't call you? - a powerless voice rumble in the space. The room dissappeared, replacing by a bedroom with orange walls framing with dark wooden prints.

Joey walking on the wood floor, approaching to the shadow who was stand up in front of the door but at the end he decided to sitting on the red couch.

He can't process all the information that was thrown at him with busy hands and he was feeling a relapse after that swimming - I'm here to talk -

The shadow and Joey stares at each other for a few minutes before the entity transform into a young man of brown eyes - To be an intruder you're very demanding - his armor transform to beach clothes. Then he sits in the bed accommodating his dark brown hair arranged sporadically in a fashion similar of the woman of the armor.

Joey moved a little to accommodate on the couch - Well, I'm quite confused with this events - he stroke his chin.

\- For real? - the young man snort - Your memories are hollow in the first place. We don't have memories in common - he shrugged.

Joey frowned - Hey, it doesn't like that! You're my mainly monster in a lot of battles - he reclaimed.

\- Most of them you lost it - and Joey feels like that phrase hits in home.

Joey look away - I'm improving little by little - he said in his defense.

\- You'll need more than that - the young man murmured - Try to prove that new archetypes and supporters - he colocated his left hand on the chin.

Joey stretched out his arm - But I have mixed feelings about it, because I don't want to replace you guys! - he shook his arms and legs with frustration.

The young man wrinkle his front.

Something in his chest feels charm.

\- ...You'll get over it -

Joey continued the tantrum for a few minutes until he calmed down. After that, he turns his position to the direction of the bed, putting his elbow on the armrest - So... you're related to Blue eyes, huh? I always thought you were for a rival clan or something - he smiled, showing his teeth.

"If Kaiba finds out, he'll become crazy" he thought with malice.

That smile misplace the young man who raised a eyebrow with curiosity - We were of the same town - he started to explain - I was from a ordinary family and soon after I became an apprentice of priest she was born between the main branch of priests. Me and she had different masters so I didn't met her until the town was attacked by the enemy - he dragged with his nails the the bed, closing his hands.

\- And so you escaped with her...? - Joey leaned back.

The young man nodded - The fire swallowed all, disappearing every trail of the existence of the town, so with the last order of the high priest, we went to look for the prophet of the distant lands - he said, staying in silent for a few minutes.

\- And when you were encountered with the prophet... - Joey asked.

The young man shook his head - You wouldn't understand - his legs were restless - I was afraid of the prophecy. I didn't want to witness the pulverized corpses of people caused by their sins - he lowered his head, covering his front with his right hand - That's why in the middle of our road I left her to his luck meanwhile I was escaping from that apocalypse - little tears drop on his eyes so it completely covers his face with both hands.

At hear his sobbing Joey stand up - Red eyes! - he tried to approach him but a near fire it distanced him from the young man who was hyperventilating - I don't think you would do that! - he exclaimed.

The young man fall on his knees - Why... are... you... so sure? We... just met - his breath become frenetic.

\- Blue eyes and the other monsters doesn't have a bad impression of you - Joey said. He was determined to walk through the flames.

\- No...my memories say otherwise -  
The young man changed his clothes to an black armor - Please, get out - and with that last words he and Joey were surrounded by a whirlwind of flames.

\- Red eyes! - he screamed his name before the place become darker and it switch to a new place.

This time, a little girl of white hair was sitting on the floor of a destroyed house, hiding his face with her arms. She raised her head at hearing footsteps.

In front of her there was a person with the face covered by a hood. He was leaving on the ground a rope with bread and a pot with water - I brought food - the person removed the hood and a the face of a teenager, of slightly long black hair, showed. He leaned next to the girl and with a finger he cleaned the tears of the child.

\- I thought you would never come back - the girl coughed.

The teenager look at her fondly - I'm sorry, it become a little difficult to get food.

Tomorrow we will move on to another town - he take out from his cape a pair of flip flops for the child.

She took the shoes, holding them with her tiny hands - Why is there so much destruction? They don't do anything bad to deserve this - she stare at the shoes noticing a small blood stain on the sole.  
\- The nations are in conflict. Every power a nation gets, it costs the suffer of the others - the girl looked him with the afflicted gaze and he throw her a blanket - but don't worry, because at some point they world it'll in peace. It is up to us to fulfill our mission to create that world - he wrapped her in his arms meanwhile he sang to her a lullaby.

When the song ended, the girl fell asleep.  
The room darkens but a small white dragon appears in front of him and makes a noise like a pistol. This scares the boy who let fall the girl on the ground, walking with nervous steps to the exit.

\- Where are you going? - the little girl said confused.

The boy doesn't respond and without looking back, he left.

"That monster again. Now my brother doesn't want to see me again" she shed silent tears as a laughter was heard in the distance, flooding like a echo as the sand was absorbing Joey who just lost consciousness.

A current of air blew, scattering the sand through the dark space and making it disappear.

The chick of a black dragon hatched and it flew up.

\- How annoying! - a passersby said, seeing how the little dragon was over the gray clouds - As always leaving his trash here - he walked towards the path to the empty shell but he felt something soft on his feet - What do we have here? - a big smile wear his face.

To be continued...

**Welcome to the section of specifications!**  
*I imagine Red eyes like a "shiny" of the blue eyes family because it doesn't seem like there's a lore for the card like Blue eyes.  
The next chapter will be in the next week (I hope so)


	3. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #smokingofthegood

The passerby sit on one of the rocks nearly to the lake where there was a lower concentration of bodies.

\- Don't slack off! - his superior, a man without hair of a deep blue skirt and doublet, shouting in the distance.

\- I'm noooot! I'm resurrect someone hereee! - he exclaimed point out to the corpse of a man with yellow hair that it was floating in front of him.

\- Okay, but don't take it too long - the superior said before walk over another side.

"Dud slif iff" the passerby made a face before take out from his doublet a garlic.  
He stand up, taking a bite before saving it again and submerging in the water his cane, nearly to the head of the man.  
Then the water began to vibrate, creating ripples that cleaned the liquid. A mysterious energy surrounded the man and in a matter of seconds the man got up coughing.

\- Stay there! - the passerby ordered.

The man placed his hand on his neck, trying to cough harder.

\- I thought you were dusting on your grave. When did you go out and now who did it? - the passerby said and the man, recognizing his voice, turned to see him.

\- Bakura! -  
\- No, I'm باكورا -  
\- It's the same! -  
\- No, it's باكورا -  
\- Bakuran? -  
\- Leave it like that -  
\- Where I am? - he turned to see everywhere. He was inside a black lake and in the distance he could see monsters of different types being bathed in that water by people with cat masks.

\- You are where the weakened souls rest - Bakura takes out from the water his cane.

\- WHAT? - Joey's eyes fell.

Bakura laughed softly - Why are you surprised? If you always end up in this place, Jono -

\- I'm not Jono! -

\- Haha, I know. You're حورس or something like that -

\- No! I'm Joey, yo jerk - he was preparing a fist for him.

Bakura laughed loud - Seriously though - he approached his hand to Joey's face - I think you need a little refresh - and with his index finger he hit the front of Joey - that will suffice - a smirk decorated his face.

Joey was frustrated - Bastard...! - he said preparing to connect a fist but a red light blinded their eyes and making them fall.

Bakura massaged the temples of his head - Oh...It's really you - he blinked a few times. The suddenly exposition of flashbacks made him feel blind.

Joey recovered quickly - That's what i was trying to tell you! - he points out to the white haired man.

\- Don't blame me! That a human appears in this place isn't common to say - Bakura massaged his front strongly, standing up with his cane.

Joey came out of the lake - In the heaven? Or should I say in hell because you're here? - he asked, shaking his body to remove the remaining water.

\- For your understanding, you're in the graveyard - he sighed, accepting his destiny and the splashes on his clothes.

Joey sit on a rock - By the way, who's that Jono, the one you confused me with? -

Bakura sits next to him, submerged his foot in the water - Someone who looks like you but behaves better than you - he dropped his head back.

Ignoring the insult under those words, Joey asked - Like a ancestor? -

Bakura stay in silent for a moment before answered - Who knows - he rejoined - The gods recycles bodies. It's like assuming that Ryou is my descendant only because we look alike - he shrugged - but I could say that he and Red eyes saw you as a source of "inspiration". They admire you -

\- Me...? - Joey inspected the disgusted face of the "evil" Bakura making pressure for a explanation .

\- That reminds me...what are you doing in this place? - Bakura asked suddenly irritated.

\- Ah! - Joey quickly stand up - I need to reason Red eyes. He's being manipulate by Zorc -

Bakura laughed - Zorc? He's sooo dead -

Joey was confused - but Blue eyes said that if there's bad hearts it'll come back... - with both hands he touched the sides of his head - What do I do explaining all this to you? You could be him! - he hit his head harder. "How could be so careless?" he asked himself, screaming internally.

Bakura laughed more harder - Calm down! It isn't Zorc because I saw how it was dismembered - he wiped away the tears - possibly is one of his lackeys - he put a hand on his chin, staring at the ruby on the chest of Joey.

Joey was making a lot faces, trying to find a correct one to react. "Evil" Bakura did bad things to them, especially to Ryou, but strangely he feels that he can trust in his words. And that disturbs him.

With his cane, Bakura touch the ruby and it reacts, making shine the gem of the cane and the eyes of Bakura - Next time ask for help in a cool way - he murmured.

\- Wh..? -

Bakura stand up - Follow me, I'll explain everything in the way - he going upstairs.

Joey sighed before follow him.

They toured the lake.  
\- Who are these guys? - Joey points out to the people with an egyptian cat mask.

Bakura scratched his nape - They're my relatives or should I say the gravekeepers -

Joey observed at the boat with a person with a cat mask who was throwing black leftovers to the lake - I never thought you has the same job as Marik -

Bakura snorted - Me either, but at least they were more useful than the tombkeepers. They used to help in the process of mummification or burial of all the citizen in Egypt - he close his eyes - Now we're in charge of the neatness of the monsters -

Joey stare at the black lake - I don't see the neatness in that - black bubbles came out in riverside.

Bakura rolled his eyes - Believe it or not, but the lake feed with the trash that the monsters left and it transforms in spiritual energy that vitalizes their soul - he points to his nose - and if you realized, you don't smell stinky -

Joey smell his clothes - Right, and my clothes aren't dirty - he look surprised.

\- Haha and this is a scrape of how interesting this place is! - he stretched out his arms - When the moon is waning, this look like a festival! - he took a couple of strides until he reached the entrance of a corridor. He threw a kick in the air and a girl with blue hair fell to the ground.

\- How many times have I told you not to wake me up like that?! - the girl reclaimed.

Bakura raised his hand - I'm sorry, grandma. I only want to advise you that your grandson is going to be in Necrovalle, in case they look for me - he said with "kindness".

The girl raised a eyebrow - Are you going to revived your little friend? - she crossed her arms.

Bakura nodded with a suspicion smile - and that witcher you like - at hearing that the grandma smirked.

\- Well, well you know me very well - the girl giggled - Then hurry up with your companion and go revive them - she take out a book, tearing off a sheet and giving him, before dissappear.

Bakura save the sheet in his doublet - Let's go - he took a stick and hitting it with his cane, it produces a blue fire.

When they walk through the corridor, their vision becomes blurred. Joey had to put a hand on Bakura's shoulder - Again? - he said at see that he could only see black.

\- It'll be brief. Besides, didn't you lose a shadow game? You should be used to the darkness already - Bakura continued walking.

\- I have briefly memories of that... - Joey grimaced - In a breath it was dark and in a flash I was back - he added.

\- Would you believe me if I told you it was thanks to a scapegoat? - Bakura joked.

\- I don't know man. Anything now can be possible - Joey's gaze become clearer, and a orange light embrace them. He look down and the floor was completely white.

Bakura continued walking, looking up where a purple sky set a temple in flames, and extending his arms, he recited the following poem:

> _"I come as an orphan to you, moist with love._   
>  _I come without refuge to you, giver of sacred rest._   
>  _I come a fallen man to you, uplifter of all._   
>  _I come undone by disease to you, the perfect physician._   
>  _I come, my heart dry with thirst, to you, ocean of sweet wine._   
>  _Do with me whatever you will"_

Then he hit the ground with his cane three times and the ground vibrated, converting into liquid and showing a image of underground stairs in front of them.

\- Take a step forward - Bakura ordered, disappearing as he made a footsteps.

Joey do the same and he saw how the surreal place transform into a catacomb.

The floor was full of crystal clear water and there were tombs lined up adorned with hieroglyphs.

Bakura left the torch in a grave that was in the corner of the room - When someone is affected by darkness, they tend to forget all their memories, especially the good ones, so they become a bundle of despair; something like Mai when she lost the shadow game -

\- How did yo-

\- That ruby was spellbound in such a way that it reacted when someone attack you, shooting a vomit of your memories. If I had been a normal monster, I would have already lost consciousness! - he said with a disgusting face - If your memories don't deceive me, the ruby is designed so you can enter into the mind of Red eyes and you could interconnect your memories with those of him - Bakura sits on a tomb next to the one with the torch - I think they want you to make him remembered his convictions but knowing that you end up here it looks like you fail - he laughed.

Joey nodded with frustration.

\- It's because that lackey hit hard the memories of his past life. If you do not know where you come from, less will you know where you are going - he take out his garlic.

Joey put on a thoughtful look - But Blue eyes entered in his mind before me and it looks like he started recovering some memories -

\- And...? - Bakura asked before take a bit.

\- Instead of behave as an evil monster like they told me, he was lamenting on his decisions in his past life - he answered with comprehension.

\- And...? - Bakura insisted.

\- I need to find someone who let those memories contradict. Someone who has the complete history - he concluded.

Bakura clap - This is where this grave comes in - he stand up, saving the leftovers of his garlic.

Joey look at him with disbelief.

\- In a few words, Jono is the key to save Red eyes! - he said, pointing at the grave with both hands.

Joey squinted his eyes - Are you going to sacrifice me? -

Bakura snort - That's not necessary. You only have to make a pray -

Both of them stay in silent for a few minutes.

\- Are you seriously not planning something bad? - Joey look down to the tomb checking if there's a abnormality.

\- Nop. I'm being a good person even if you don't want to believe -

Joey circled the grave looking for any abnormality - Seriously, if you want a favor, I'm going to refuse -

Bakura rolled his eyes - Have you never prayed to the dead? You don't have a dead relative or something -

Joey gulped - No! I don't even know where the cemetery is -

Bakura sighed - You only have to talk to him. That's what praying is about -

\- Ok - Joey put his hands together, closing his eyes in front of the toomb.

_"Hi, ummm...I'm Joey Wheeler. I'm not really sure if we're distant relatives or something but me and the monsters need your help. Red eyes is having trouble in recover his memories and.... we have the suspect that you're one of the important persons for him??? If you can hear me, please make a signal!"_

When he opens the eyes, it was night.

A lot people were sitting together on the sand with hands and foot tied. Between them there was the same teenager of black hair. The soldiers were making a campfire.

Joey was walking to the people tied but he stopped at seeing that the sky was becoming red.

The soldiers reacted with surprise, running to his horses and escaping from the fire.

\- Cowards! - he and a teenager of short blonde hair exclaimed.

The boy run to help the people to untie and when most of them were released, everyone run, except for one who was walking to the flames.

\- Hey, are you blind? You're walking to the bad way - the blonded kid took him by the arm, guiding him to the safe zone.

The other boy resisted to move.

\- I want to die here - the black haired boy exclaimed.

\- Are you fool or are you pretending to be? - the blonded kid tried to pull it with both hands but the other kid resisted.

\- I've failed my mission for which I was born in this world. I don't deserve to live - the teenager fall to the ground with tears in his eyes.

\- Don't say foolishness! - the blonded kid knelt down next to him - You're so young to regret of your life - the fire was nearly to them. He took the other boy's hands - I'll prove you that whatever that you did bad, you can still solve it - he said squeezing their hands tight and in a blink they were away from the flames, being replaced by a pair of colorful sheep who bravery they were endure the fire that burned them.

\- Wait, that's... - Joey tried to get near to the flames but he fell to his knees, coming back to the catacombs.

Bakura hit him in the back - Not bad for your first time - said with enthusiasm.

\- That was scapegoat! - Joey tried to stand up but he end up falling again.

\- Yeap. He's scapegoat - Bakura repeated with boredom - and the idiot one. Who in their right mind, escaped to the surface in the middle of his resurrection?! -

Joey ignored the angering of the white haired man because he couldn't stand up - Why my legs feel weak? -

\- ...Let's say that he used a small part of your spiritual energy to materialize the card that you throw into the water - Bakura help him in pick up the card - Don't worry, it won't last long - he said and Joey was relieved.

It was the magic card "Scapegoat" with its description but the illustration only show the horns of the sheep.

\- How troublesome. Now you have to do double work - Bakura clicked the tongue.

\- You shouldn't discourage him - a male voice announced, surprising both of them.

\- Yugi... - Joey said at seeing the little boy entered by the door.

Yugi smiled at him.

To be continued...

**Welcome to the section of specifications!**  
*Kul Ena was a town of gravekeepers. I have no evidence but neither do I doubt (when I saw the card of Gravekeeper's supernaturalist I see Bakura and it apply to Marik with Gravekeeper's descendant...)  
*Japanese name version:  
(...) If you always end up in this place, Jono -  
\- Don't call me like that -  
\- Ups! - Bakura snort - Sorry حورس I forgot you're delicate in that matters - he hit his head softly, sticking out his lip.  
\- No! - Jonouchi screamed - I'm JO-NOU-CHI yo bastard! -  
Bakura saw him confused before laughed (...)  
*Ganga lahiri is a poem written by Jagannath Pandit, a court poet of King Shah Jahan who fell in love with a muslim princess, married her and was excommunicated by the community. The legend has it that while he sang the glory of Ganga, the ganga opened her arms and took the lovers in her bosom (source: Wikipedia)  
I like the poem and it fit well for a invocation and as description of Thief king bakura relationship with the place where now he lives.  
It my first time ending a chapter in time *sniff* I feel like the fic lacks in a few aspects but I'm improving little by little.  
The next chapter will be in 5 days (I hope so)


	4. Give

A harmonious melody was hearing near a lookout who was on top of a high hill. A group of buried dried reeds, holed in specific points, were making a chore with the melancholic singing of a flute.

The illusion of the starry sky was reflected on the lost gaze of the black dragon.

\- Your heart breaks as you look at this empty place that you know has always belonged to the dark - a shadow appears next to him.

The black dragon stop playing the flute - It's a mirage in the middle of a big shadow. I hear that it's called "Oasis" - he took a cotton ball to entertaining his hands. A blurred happy memory came to his mind, making his heart twist - What brought you here Neo? You aren't the type of monster who came without a purpose - his breathing become heavy.

The shadow transform into a man in a green robe, bandaged all over the upper half of his body - As long as your heart remains divided you won't be able to make the right decisions - his long red hair reached the ground while he was kneeling down to touch the sitting dragon on the shoulder.

Red eyes threw that purple hand in response - Since when the one who did this to me gives good advice? - he reclaimed at his brown eyes became scarlet.

Neo made a distorted smile - Why do you assume it was me? - the man stand up looking at the young gaze of the dragon.

Red eyes frowned - Black magician said it while we were fighting - his hands forming a fist. At that time his body was not obeying him. He felt in a frenzy, filled with immeasurable anger.

Neo looked at him seriously - Don't believe in that hypocritical servant. He's always on the side where it suits him - his body was surrounding by darkness.

\- That's all? You came only to say that? –

\- Of course not. I just came to see how things were on this side - Neo throw him a "Red-eyes fang with chain". A pendant with the form of the black dragon - Red eyes, you are stronger than that white dragon. When you decide to cut those bonds you will become the monsters world's top leader - it smirked at him - and I will look forward to that happening - the dried reeds howled as it dissappears.

Red eyes threw a fist to the ground before get down on the floor.

In the meantime, Joey and Bakura were laughing. Kuriboh's fur were tickling them.  
\- What the f-  
Joey covered Bakura's mouth - Before I forget it...ack...hahaha wait - he kicked the mane - It's unfair! You hit in my knees, my only weakness! - smiling he dropped into the water.

Bakura collapse in front of the toomb - It made me sick see you in that body –

Kuriboh giggles - But it's different -

Bakura sit - Different my ass. You just added a living long hair to his chin - at the commented the living hair fluttered violently, waiting for another attack. Bakura was on guard but Joey nudged him - But hey, appreciates its effort! - he points with his right arm to Kuriboh - He's the most polished school Yugi I have ever seen! You even added those electric hairs that Atem had! - he emphasized raising the hair on his forehead.

The yellow living hair stopped moving before became smaller as a pimple on fase and they could see a brillant smile in Yugi´s model – Yes! – his cheerfulness make them feel old. Joey always forget how that joy in his friend made him feel better. Kuriboh does small jumps, that ironically didn´t make any splash, until he reached the grave that was in the middle of the room – Black magician girl asked me to ask you if you can resurrected Black magician – he held up a finger – with urgency!!! – Yugi´s model tried to copy the exact voice of the magic girl.

Bakura rolled his eyes – I was about to do it. So tell her that it will be ready… in a jiffy!!! – the cracked voice from the White haired man, made Kuriboh laugh.

\- Then, what do we need to do? – he placed a green sphere on the grave – I heard that someone is lost – he puts a thoughtful expression. A moment ago, Kuriboh knew who was that person but now he no longer remembers it.

Bakura noticed a discrepancy but didn't express it – Scapegoat. He´s now separated without horns on any kingdom of the surface. He´s a key for solve this caos – he stand up, recovering his cane that he left on the ground.

Kuriboh looked him with curiosity because an uncertainty fullfil his mind, like if someone was trying to make him doubt Bakura´s words. Knowing that the white haired guy hasn´t the best reputation it´s obvious that he would think that Bakura is related to this problem but those suspicions dissipate at saw how the suspect has a relaxed-tired look and the human next to him, without any scratch, with an optimistic and attentive face. It´s then that he crossed his arms with a head aside – Mmmm… - he stay murmured until his eyes jumped – I know someone that can help us in locate them! – Yugi´s model jumps with happiness.

\- Oh, cool – Bakura´s voice was shortly – Then go ahead! – he walks towards other corner where there was a shelf with differents objects. He will need a lot of these materials if he doesn't want to end up passed out.  
The monster approaches to Joey - Let´s go! – and grabbing him by the shirt, he drags him to the exit.  
\- Uooooohhhh! – the speed, with which Kuriboh was going, was as fast as the light, as they toured the temple. Due to the suddenness of the situation he couldn't say goodbye to the weird Bakura.

Red eyes was sitting in front of a fire, cutting with his hands the fresh meat of a sheep.

\- Adam…! – a familiar voice called to him in the distance.

\- Adamah! – hearing that name, his gaze rose. A blond-haired boy approached with a bag in his hands.

\- I told you not to call me that way – a moan came from his mouth. His face was wrinkled when he heard that name assigned to him by the priests and which he didn´t feel worthy to bear.

\- But that's how you told me to call you! - the boy pouted.

\- I changed my mind – he excused himself, cutting smaller pieces of meat. In his weak moments, he used to tell people truths but since almost nobody understood his language it had not been a problem, until now...

\- So tell me what you want me to call you – the blond settled near him, completely ignoring the amount of blood and stench emanating from the animal meat.

\- There´s no need for you to call me by my name or for me to call you by yours. We are just two strangers in foreign lands and at any moment we will go in separate ways – he arranged the meat cut on wooden sticks near the fire. He had usually seen the merchants cook the mutton without cutting it, but he preferred a meat that was cooked at both ends and small, so that he could chew it properly.

The blond boy stared at how the meat roasted, as if he had understood his message – You try to be realistic but you´re really very dreamy - he suddenly said - Although I like to believe that there will be a hopeful future, I´m aware that there´s a possibility that we die together either by sword or poisoning - the boy smiled at him maliciously.

Red eyes felt that the latter referred to his meat, so he got angry - When did I say I was going to invite you? - he grumbled.

The blonde laughed - I didn't mean that - he put his hands together - Please give me a little bit of that burned meat - he said pleading.

\- You have a family. Your mom will know how to feed a stuck boy like you - he turned the wooden sticks before turning indignantly. This boy had a normal life and he wasted it, putting himself at risk every time he visited him.

\- That´s why that time I wanted to invite you to my home, to see if I could infect you with my emotion for the life - the blonde said winking even though he hasn´t seen it.

\- You know that won't fix anything - he replied. Also, he shouldn't trust in that proposal again, because that was one of the reasons why he put his sister in danger and ended up like this.

\- You need a stable place, so you can clearly think about how to find that white haired girl – the blond boy touched his shoulder when he saw that when he mentioned his sister, he cringed, hiding his face with his arms bloodied by the flesh.

\- Go away…! – his breathing became heavy. Remembering the noise of the walls being burned by the live fire that enveloped the house where he and his sister were staying made him feel miserable. The girl's broken voice followed him in his dreams: it was the last time he heard her before he was knocked out by those bandits – I…don´t ask…for your help! – He took a lock of his hair to pull it. That was the only method he found to calm himself.

The boy held his wrist because he was about to rip that lock of his hair - But ... I ... want to! - he held his tight.

\- I don´t want your help! – he exclaimed trying to break free of the boy's grip – You´re just a busybody looking to have fun with the lives of others!– with his other hand he pulled his arm so that, the boy gave up in holding him – I won't fall for it! – his eyes turned red and the fire from the campfire grew larger, scaring the boy.

But he kept holding his wrist – It´s true! – he yelled – It´s true…I´m a little bastard. I wasn´t born with a programmed destiny and it could be said that I have lived like an ordinary child all these years – he squeeze him hard that made him feel pain – But I'm being honest when I say that I will help you – he released him suddenly. Squatting down he goes to his bag, pulling out a sheath - It's your decision if you want to continue living this way, but at least let me give you this - he looked at him with a serious expression as he handed it to him.

Red eyes opened the sheath where there was a small sword.

\- So you can cut the meat of both thugs and animals - he added, proud of his decision.

\- Why? –

The boy rolled his eyes – It's because it makes me shudder to see you cut the meat with those long nails you have! –exclaimed, hughing himself - I'm afraid you will accidentally cut (cut me) your hand one of these days – he put a fist in his hand, hiding the grinding of his teeth.

Red eyes looked at his nails. They were barely as long as the ones he had before his captivity, not doubling the size of an ordinary fingernail, but they did cause him problems when they were burned by frequent exposure to fire or it was difficult to keep them clean after cutting the animal. He unsheathed the sword and placing his hand in front of his face, he made a horizontal cut on all the fingers of both hands.

\- Happy? - he said showing to the blond boy his hands.

\- Until you finally listen to me!– he replies cheerfully before the burning smell reached their noses, making them react and acting fast, they removed the wooden sticks from the fire.

Red eyes removed the meat from the rods to put them in a clay bowl - The meat is toasted but still looks edible – he said to the boy taking one of these meats to chew on. It was hard as a piece of wood but he was happy because at least inside it kept the taste of the sheep.

\- An old man out there told me this is good for the teeth – the boy grabbed a piece of meat and chewed it, grimacing in disgust – tastes like wood – he cleans his tongue, and with the recently given knife he removed the charred parts of the meat – but it does taste like cooked lamb - said with an expression of pain and his face was horrified to see that red eyes was placing crossed pieces on the burned sticks.

\- This time it´ll come out better - he said with determination to not move from here until it taste rich.  
As he placed the sticks on the ground, he pondered and recognized that he was being a little immature and rude. If the boy had bad intentions he would have done it days ago, when he felt hopeless.

\- Adam - the boy touched his other shoulder, but when he turned around, it was night again.

He got up to drop the lava that was coming out of his mouth, with the sweat from his forehead falling into the hot substance, causing it to evaporate.  
It took several minutes for him to recover and he observed how pieces of cotton were in his hands.

He grabbed the necklace next to him - Maybe like Neo says, I need to move from here - and saying this, he left the lookout.

Despite the speed with which they were going, they returned to the same room where Bakura was arranging a cauldron in the middle of the room, replacing a tomb that came off like bubbles in the water. Without paying attention to them, the white-haired boy collected the water from the ground with a copper bucket and poured it into the container. From another pull, they went in the opposite direction passing several rooms with graves but when they stopped they realized that they were again in front of the man who, adding colored powders from bottles, was moving the mixture from the pot with a big wooden spoon. Kuriboh was dubious before taking Joey's arm and entering the room in behind them and they felt that this time they were leaving the temple until they collided with the back of the same man from the cauldron.

\- I´m sorry! – Kuriboh spoke in a hectic way and was found moving from one side to the other. Joey less resentful of the crash stood up to prevent the content of the cauldron from falling. Bakura placing a hand on the nape of his neck, sighed heavily and raising his other hand made a white snake appear on his arm – Help these idiots out of the temple - he ordered and the snake nodded before jumping and embedded in the arm of Joey, who was scared.

\- I actually want to see Garuda. The wind spirit, I mean. – Kuriboh added and Bakura glared at him before turning around to retrieve the green sphere that shot out the other way.

\- Do what they tell you - he said dryly.

The snake followed in its owner's footsteps before turning to see Joey and smile at him by sticking out his tongue, before wrapping itself around his arm – Thanks - the Kuriboh muttered before taking the boy's shirt and disappearing.

They were teleported to a room lit entirely by orange flames and with windows reflecting the purple sky through the ceiling. In front of them was an eagle with a human body. Its wings spread as it sensed their presence – Kuriboh – the eagle rested its gaze on the body of Yugi who shrunk making looked his purple eyes big and brown hair began to come out of all parts of his body, until you could only see his feet and hands that he shook them, turning them green and monstrous, to finally rise to the shoulder height of a stunned Joey who looked at both monsters.

\- They invited me to an urgent meeting up there in the skies, but I'm getting late, so ...-

\- You want me to take you there, right? - Garuda crossed his arms - I suppose the human you´re carrying with you knows the problem he is getting into. – it said posing his gaze towards Joey who nodded. It saw him from head to toe before reaching out its bandaged hand and causing a whirlwind that enveloped them and slipped out of one of the windows without breaking it. Without being perceived, the white snake watched with its scarlet eyes as the whirlwind rose above the clouds before returning to its master.

He will need its spiritual and emotional support to resurrect that magician.

To be continued…

**Welcome to the section of specifications!**  
*Adam (אדם) literally means "red", and there is an etymological connection between adam and adamah, adamah designating "red clay" or "red ground" in a non-theological context (source: Wikipedia)  
*I want to add more things about Kul Elna: yes, in the manga it describes as a thief´s town (I feel stupid at checking the wiki) but ironically the town where is based on is nearly to the Theban Necropolis, a place used for ritual burials also Kul Elna is connected to the ancient city of Set Ma'at which was a city of "grave robbers descended from the royal tomb builders”, so my suspect is active.  
Next time we´ll to the skies!  
BUT I´ll leave you waiting from a week or two.


	5. Hang out 1

When the whirlwind dissipated, they were at the highest point of a mountain where the clouds were with them and that blocked their views, causing the monster to fall into the snow that looked like the dark environment they were surrounded by.

Joey was relieved that at least he was brought back from the human world in a thick jacket - Doesn't it hurt…? - He touched his nose. He remembered that a teacher at the school told him that at this height it should be difficult for him to breathe but observed that there was no change in his breathing.

Suddenly a green light appeared above them, in the middle of the mist - It must have already started - Kuriboh hid behind Joey's back, covering his ears (?) With his two claws. Seeing the monster's reaction, he took a step back and stood guard with one fist in his hand and one in his side.

In an instant burst of light came out of the clouds, with the sound of a bullet, and that exploded above them causing sparks to spread throughout the place where they were. This happened about seven more times before cheers of various sounds were heard. The little monster with its eyes closed was holding the boy's jacket while the incident occurred until a calm took over the place again.

\- Are you afraid of fireworks, buddy? - Joey touches his head to reassure him.

\- So, are they called? - Kuriboh replied trembling all over.

Joey nodded in response noticing that the haze had dissipated a bit and now he could see that the sky was starry, although he swore that some of them looked bigger than the others - Are you sure this is the meeting? - He asked, noticing that behind them was a fairly deep landslide.

\- It's the first time I've come to these parts - the monster got on top of his head - Wind monsters love to party in dangerous places - he jumped to face him - but don't worry. The one who invited me must be waiting for us somewhere - he said before he fell as he took a step forward.

\- Kuriboh! - Joey leaned out but could only hear a very soft falling noise. He took a deep breath before yelling - Are u okay ?! –

There was no answer.

He gulped before placing one foot on the slope of the ground - Here I go! -

\- WAIT! - A voice from the dark sky spoke to him, distracting him and making him fall anyway.

In a flash, orange hands held him by the armpits while his shoes touched the dense clouds that surrounded him and in a few more flaps it left him in the same place where he was a few moments before.

Dark blue eyes looked at him confused - Who are you? - it pointed at him with its right thumb which had a pronounced black claw unlike its other fingers.

Joey was wide-eyed - It can't be ... - and then he began to analyze the monster carefully, trying to move as little as possible so as not to make a false move. He wasn't very picky about the solid vision models, but nothing compared to the original - You really are Baby Dragon! - he smiled, with a finger on his nose.

The confused dragon moves away a bit before asking - And you are ...? - and wiped the bead of sweat that came out on his forehead.

\- He´s Joey Wheeler - Kuriboh appeared in front of them, dusted with dark earth.

The dragon blinked a couple of times, dumbfounded - What did you say? –

\- Joey came to help us on a mission - Kuriboh replied, waving to clean himself.

The other monster looked at the furry monster seriously for a few moments before snorting - Stop kidding! You know that it´s complicated if not impossible to bring a human to these parts! - it said disgusted - Now tell me who is your companion! -

\- Kuriboh is telling the truth - Joey replied looking it in the eyes. His face screamed that it was Joey Wheeler himself, the one it met on a ship on the way to battle city and who continues to invoke it to this day.

Baby dragon stepped back, closing its left eye - Don't think you're smart just to perfectly copy my master's body! - it said scratching its cheek. Joey smiled widely.

Kuriboh applauded interrupting them - Now that everything is settled, can you take us to a safer place? - Kuriboh pointed to the dark colored mudslide - Because down there it doesn't seem to be the case - its tone was accusatory.

Baby dragon laughed softly - It's a trap. The dragon that lives on this mountain doesn´t like that certain monsters come to cause disorder - it said before beginning to flap its wings - The enclosure is right here - it pointed its finger to the east, making circles in the air.

They both closed their eyes when they saw that there were only clouds and a possible abysm. The orange dragon flew in that direction, stopping in the middle of it to strike the air with one of its wings and causing a greenish gem to appear that blinded their gaze for an instant before revealing a bridge made of mist.

Between fearful and excited Joey took a few steps in front, feeling that his feet were on very soft pillows and exerting a little pressure made him bounce two feet up - Nyeh! - Losing his balance, he ended up rolling over, falling in front of the gem that had become an entrance arch wrapped in white feathers, and that, for an instant, he could hear cries of delight, both humanoid and animalistic, reaching his ears.

\- Nice move! - the dragon gave him a compliment, entering the door and disappearing along with Kuriboh who followed him.

He got up to follow them, but when he put one foot inside the arch, it did not disappear but crossed the arch to touch the air - Huh ?! - he was surprised to feel the bridge made of mist disperse and instinctively clung to the arch that was also losing its feathers. It´s then that the ruby pendant he was wearing began to glow, making a large translucent wall appear that reflected various colors - What is this? - he wondered letting go of the arch when he saw that this action stopped the clouds from moving. He put a hand on the wall, feeling that it was hard as a glass - Now what do I do? - he hit the wall a couple of times to see if it broke, falling due to the intensity with which it came back. He looked that the sky was once again covered by the mist - I don't have much time ... - he said to himself, thinking about a solution.

"Baby dragon had hit that hidden gem ..." he looked at the almost destroyed entrance with the feathers suspended and a little colored in a greenish color "but it doesn't seem to help me assuming this is an illusion ..." he closed his eyes tightly at realizing something "The ´rare’ "Bakura had recited a poem before that reflection appeared ..." and in a lug he got up, feeling like it was a summer heat.

He took a deep breath before singing:

_“(…) No Matter What_

_Let the Game Begin_

_No Matter What_

_Be the best man win_

_No Matter What_

_We're in this together_

_No Matter What”_

_We'll be friends forever_

_No Matter What!”_

The wall began to move up and down, emitting ghostly howls that grew louder until eight large cracks formed, spilling small pieces of the glass onto the bridge and onto the abysm like stardust. As Joey walked through the archway, he noticed that many monsters both humanoid and in beast form gaped at him.

Kuriboh who was scratching Baby dragon's chest, began to tremble in unison with the other monster when he saw that the wall had been completely broken and that the mist was entering the enclosure.

A bluish light appeared in the big bungalow that was at the back of the place, scared everyone before rising like a comet to the sky and reshaping a new wall.

There was an awkward silence.

A gray dragon with a large beak, which Joey recognized as Debris dragon, coughed after absorbing the mist - Sorry - it coughed again - The lord of the Ausangante told me to continue - and it jumped back to the stage - So …where we were going? - a group of monsters with string instruments and trumpets nodded before playing again with the monster that began to sing in an indescribable language.

Little by little the monsters began to dance and eat as if nothing had happened.

\- You were lucky boy. If the lord of the Ausangante had been in a bad mood you would have ended up in pieces - a grave voice spoke to him from behind. A pumpkin-colored dragon with a goatee looked at him reproachfully - Don't do that again, Horus -

\- I'm not Horus - Joey replied a little confused by the name by which it called him.

The elderly dragon blinked a few times before answering - Right, you aren´t him - it lowered its neck lower to sniff his clothes - I don't perceive your KA, who are you? -

\- It´s Joey, mister thousand – Kuriboh approached them, followed by Baby dragon.

It blinked again - Joey you say? - it closed his eyes, pulling its beard with its claws - It makes sense -

Kuriboh looked at the young dragon with a look that said "see?" before continuing to speak - Before there are misunderstandings ... - but the same dragon covered its mouth (?) when it noticed that its eldest began to smile from ear to ear, "taking" Joey by its arm to take him to the tables.

**Welcome to the section of specifications!**

*Ausangante is a mountain of the Vilcanota mountain range in the Andes of Peru. The mountain has significance in Incan mythology where it´s born, the energy that fertilizes mother earth and that returns to fill the lakes and glaciers every night converted into the river of stars. Anually is held the Quyllurit'I (bright white snow) a religious celebration dedicated to this deity.

*No Matter What is the seventh song off the Yu-Gi-Oh! Music to Duel By soundtrack.

*Deep sigh* A lot of things happened. In a few words I have to divided this "arc" 'cause I'll end up posting never. I'll try to give us the next part in two moths where I think I could make a decent routine and I land the story where I want. 

Wish me luck and take care!


End file.
